Curing Juubei
by bananasplit92
Summary: Oneshot. Juubei is down with a fever, and Kazuki thinks he knows the cure. [JuubeiKazuki]


**The idea popped up when I was sitting around thinking that I should write again, and in the meantime looking for my muse. Who seems to have run screaming from my body to the other side of the globe with a large suitcase and refused to come back. Something tells me she doesn't like me so much. **

**I do not own Kazuki, Juubei, or any other characters in Get Backers. Lord knows what'd happen if I did.**

Curing Juubei

"Is he dead?"

"I think he's more than that. He'll probably come back as a zombie. Itomaki had better watch out."

"He's not dead. He's just... in a very deep sleep."

Ban sighed. "Oy Itomaki, even you would've realised by now, people **_breathe _**when they're asleep."

Good point.

Because the Juubei now sprawled across the sofa looked anything but asleep. He looked like he'd been painted a rather attractive purple that wasn't quite his colour. Only... the purple wasn't paint. Kazuki was getting increasingly worried. Tare Ginji scuttling around the corpse, I mean Juubei, wasn't a very big help, and neither was Ban, who probably never intended to help anyway.

"What exactly did you do to him? All you were supposed to do was give him the medication, right?" As if Kazuki would _do anything _to his beloved Juubei. Kazuki looked pretty puzzled.

"I didn't strangle him, if that's what you're trying to say." Ban didn't look very convinced.

_A Few Hours Ago:_

_Kazuki had been trying for the past half an hour to get Juubei to take his medicine. There was no way he was going to get better if he refused to help himself. It would appear that there was also no way Juubei was going to take said medicine. Like an overgrown kid, really._

"_Juubei, please, the doctor said you have to take this or your fever won't go down..."_

"_I am descended from a line of doctors whose history dates back hundreds of years. I know what my body does and does not need. That... thing... is definitely what it does not need." _

_They'd been going over this for a long time. Was it just him, or was Kazuki starting to get a faint sense of deja vu? Nothing for it, then. He'd just have to find an alternative way of getting that green liquid into Juubei. Who'd have thought that the first battle he'd ever come close to losing would be fought in the comforts of a domestic household? Ah, the irony._

_So he tried to spike Juubei's food. Whether or not that green muck was even edible in the first place, Kazuki wasn't quite sure, but since the doctor said Juubei had to eat it, Juubei had to eat it. Of course, after unintentionally catching a whiff of it, mixing said green muck into Juubei's porridge tugged at Kazuki's heartstrings like nothing else ever had. Then came the problem of disguising the...modified food, if the porridge could still be considered food after what it had been subjected to. Juubei's porridge was now a sick pale green, and even though Juubei was almost blind, it was obvious enough to send him running. And Kazuki didn't want his boyfriend getting into trouble running and probably crashing around the streets. _

_Juubei took a spoonful of the now brown (Kazuki decided to mix in a bit of Bovril as well) goo and swallowed._

"_Kazuki, putting it in my food isn't going to work. The smell and taste is so obvious even a blind man can tell."_

_Strike One._

_Maybe Juubei would sleep deeply enough not to notice when medicine was poured down his throat. Since he was ill, he'd likely sleep more soundly than usual. Kazuki would hopefully be able to get that green muck down his throat without much fuss. Key word here being 'hopefully'._

_And so, Juubei's nap found Kazuki unceremoniously kneeling over the needle master. Ostensibly trying to get a spoonful of medicine into him. Kazuki would have died of embarrassment if anyone happened to walk in at that moment. It's not every day that one walks into a room to see two of his male friends in a rather compromising situation on a living room sofa. Even if one of said male friends could be taken for a girl. _

_But anyway..._

_Juubei happened to sense something amiss, gave a start and woke up. Even though his vision was unbearably blurry, he could distinctly make out Kazuki's concerned face lingering a tad too close for comfort. Kazuki, on the other hand, had the already overflowing spoon startled out of his hand. Said spoon was then pulled, by that mysterious force we know as gravity, towards Juubei's surprised face, which happened to be directly underneath it. Green muck in said spoon then spilled all over poor Juubei. _

"_Kazuki..."_

_Strike Two._

_Kazuki gave up. He didn't believe in "third time lucky". He'd tried and failed, then tried and failed again. Which was enough to make him give up for good. _

"_Juubei, if you're not going to eat that, at least let me make you something to drink. My mother used to make me a special drink whenever i was ill. I watched her making it sometimes, and it does work..." Juubei decided to be nice and accept Kazuki's offer. He'd tried so hard to look after him after all, and Juubei really did appreciate that. _

_When Kazuki emerged from the kitchen carefully stirring his precious beverage, he smiled slightly at the sight of Juubei, who'd fallen asleep again on the sofa. Going over and sitting down, Kazuki gently woke him up again and proceeded to feed him a bit of the drink which brought back so many fond memories of his mother and home._

_End Flashback_

"So, Itomaki, you didn't strangle him after all. You poisoned him. He's lucky we happened to drop by. What did you put in that thing?" Ban was really asking for it this time. He seemed to have forgotten past bad experiences with Kazuki, involving threads, Ban, and the floor of the Honky Tonk where Ban had been duly used as a carpet.

"Kazu-chan, don't worry. He'll be okay soon, I promise." One could say Ginji was either blind or a bad liar. Kazuki wasn't so sure that being poked with a Chibi's fat finger was gong to do Juubei any good either. But since it probably wouldn't harm him any more than he already had been, Kazuki let the plush toy do it anyway.

Watching Ginji poke around Juubei's needles, (which he kept on even when sick) Ban was abruptly hit by a sudden realisation.

"Itomaki... Juubei's been trained in acupuncture hasn't he... And since his needles can cure anything..." His voice trailed off for a moment while a pair of deep brown eyes trained themselves on him.

"... couldn't he have cured his fever with his needles in the first place?"

Kazuki's face fell, ever so slightly, and his eyes darted over to glance at the still steaming mug on the coffee table.

"Now why didn't I think of that..."

_End_

**A/N: Not much to say on this one, it somehow just came to me. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
